


Fools

by gatherer_of_dust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Past Abandonment, Past Sexual Abuse, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, it's not written but just know it's there, mild tw:, past transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatherer_of_dust/pseuds/gatherer_of_dust
Summary: possible spoilers (vaguely hinted at ) you haven't watched season 3 (this all takes place long before season 4)I am a trans guy who headcanons Levi as trans (not because of his height or anything, I just like the headcanon a lot) so if I write more of him and Erwin (and/or Hange, who is nb) he'll most likely be written as trans.basically I wanted to write Levi and Erwin because they're a huge comfort ship for me and I love them being soft. expect more snk content in the future!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Fools

Levi’s shoulders were stiff and his whole body ached from their mission, his skin sticky and sweaty and his dark locks plastered to his forehead, practically on the verge of collapse as he worked his way up the stairs to the commander’s room. His clothes were spattered with blood that had settled into the fabric in dried pools of discolor. Luckily, he was uninjured save a few fresh cuts and bruises, but many of his comrades had had it far worse - in fact, a lot of them were dead. Too many of them. But then again, he thought, wasn’t one life already too much? 

If Erwin Smith were to die, he wasn’t sure just how he’d come apart, but he knew that he would surely lose his mind as well as perhaps his heart. It wasn’t that Erwin felt everything for him, and that he was simply a war dog for his great vision. 

No, it was more like he had been utterly defeated by the commander, and now it sought out him for strength, though he’d never admit it. He’d started out with almost nothing, and everything that he gained, he lost. Erwin was his rock, to which he clung for support. 

His relationship to the commander had always been something that even he couldn’t quite understand. Why had Erwin taken such an interest in him? Why had he invested so much of himself in him, trusted in him? Had he been just another one of his foolish gambles? But regardless, he didn’t just admire and respect him, like everyone else did. 

They were together, in every sense, and had been for a few months. True heart companions. It wasn’t what Levi had expected - that he would be wanted in that special way, that he would catch the eye of the imperious and insurmountable commander. 

Erwin’s face had been indescribably melancholy when he watched him go on every mission ever since Levi had accepted with a look of shock and confusion his confession of love. And he loved Erwin back. He always had, and though he’d not admit it aloud so easily, he knew it in his heart.

When Erwin called him to his office, he didn’t hesitate. He didn’t even take a detour to get himself washed and dressed in clean clothes - part of him almost couldn’t wait to see him. They had been bound to each other since they first met. They were not people who could be kept apart - Levi knew this well.

As he turned the handle on the door to the office, his heart fluttered. Why had he been called? He felt self conscious about his smell - of caked blood and dirt - and yet his desire to see the commander overpowered his need to cleanse himself and rest.

He entered the room. Erwin was seated at his great, glossy desk, bent over his papers with his thick, yellow brows bunched together in concentration. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned to reveal a soft fleece of chest hair and defined collarbones, his rosy lips pursed and his head propped up on strong knuckles.

“You didn’t knock.” He spoke up, icy blue eyes still focused on his work.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “You never want me to. Do you want me to close the door and enter again?”

The commander chuckled. “You’re funny, Levi. I apologize. I see that you came here without even showering.”

“I just assumed that you were desperate to see me.”

Erwin smiled sadly. “A lot of people died out there. Only five survivors, you included.”

Levi closed the door behind himself and advanced towards the commander’s desk. “You sound sentimental.”

Erwin’s smile straightened out into a firm line, his voice still soft. “Come closer, Levi.”

The captain drew even closer, until he was standing before his desk. “Here?” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“No, around the desk.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and walked around it compliantly. “What are you on about?”  
Erwin reached out for his hand and pulled him in close - far too close for the captain to retain his full composure. His face flushed, and he could see that the commander saw it on his cheeks. Standing so close to Erwin, he saw that the commander was almost as tall as him sitting in his chair. He leaned in and lightly pecked his lips, making Levi's ears turn pink.

“I shouldn’t have sent you out there, knowing that it was so dangerous. I almost want to make a vow to never let you out of my sight again.” Erwin mumbled against his ear.

Levi's voice wobbled. “I could say the same about you, always risking your neck out there like an idiot. You’re the brains, Erwin. We need you safe. I’ll cut down anything that stands in your way. That’s my job, isn’t it? Cutting down things. We both know that your life is far more important than mine.”

Erwin frowned, and sat back slightly to pin his eyes on Levi’s. “That’s a harsh thing to say. I’d voice my disagreement, but I know that you’re not so easily convinced.   
“It’s sad. I, the great commander Erwin Smith, somehow cannot wield my tactical genius to make you appreciate what a fine man you are. I can’t even have you realize how much I appreciate you. All I can think of is to show you.” He trailed a large, calloused finger over Levi’s jaw until it came to rest under his chin.

The captain narrowed his eyes. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing at all.” The commander answered, still in a careful, gentle voice.

Levi looked away, a minuscule frown on his lips. “I’m covered in grime and filth, and you want to fuck me?”

Erwin clucked his tongue at the captain’s use of language. “It’s as I said; I have no such intentions.”

“Then why did you call me here?” His boots were practically sticking to the wood floor.

A small, delicate smile. “I just wanted to see you.”

That same, paper-thin flitting of butterfly wings in Levi’s chest. Was it annoyance? “Sometimes I don’t understand why you want me so much.”

The commander’s eyes were intense with unspoken emotion, his expression serious as he caressed the side of Levi’s smooth, sharp-angled face, his finger hovering over his pink velvet lips. “You see? That’s the pity of it. You don’t understand. Your lack of comprehension doesn’t make my feelings any less real, though. I love you, Levi.”

“Tch.” Levi scoffed. “You know I love you too, you fool.”

“You don’t have a clue how impossibly glad your words make me.” He kissed Levi’s lips again, and the captain’s heart nearly gave out with the stress of a thousand stampeding horses. After all this time, he still wasn’t used to this. 

Perhaps, a while ago, someone had kissed his lips, but when Erwin did it, after all this time of isolating himself from affection, he felt like a blushing virgin. In a way, his touches cleansed him of all the dirt that had gotten embedded in his skin.

Erwin rose to his feet, suddenly gathering the smaller man in his arms before he could raise a protest. “Come on.” Erwin coaxed. “We’re going to get you properly washed.” He smiled like an angel. Or perhaps he was more of a benevolent, beautiful god.

Levi didn’t struggle, but his face flushed a deep shade of red and his lips twisted in anxiety, his heart skipping another beat. If he kept this up, he might really die. And inside the walls, no less. “I- I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” He choked out.

“Oh? Why not? Is there any error in a man cleaning up his brave boyfriend after a long, tiring - if not perilous - expedition?”  
Levi frowned. “I suppose not.”

Erwin hadn’t seen him naked before. Of course, he knew about his body, but it was an entirely other thing to have it laid bare before his pristine blue eyes. What if he rejected him? What if he said that he couldn’t do it, with those same blue eyes full of disgust? 

In his younger years, he had suffered a lot of repulsion from other people, and even violence. It had been a rocky world to live in, underground. Kenny had accepted him and raised him for who he was, and that was the only thing about the man that ever garnered Levi’s appreciation. It was a little thing - something that should, in a world where everything was fair and right, be expected - but to him it had meant everything. Isabel and Farlan had also embraced his identity, when the rest of the world had turned their backs on him. Even Kenny.

When he had joined the survey corps, though, he had been met with a surprisingly unquestioning environment. Those few rookies who gave him a hard time were set straight by the commander himself, and everyone who had been around long enough didn’t even blink twice. Apparently, there was even science that could help him transition and understand himself better. 

Besides, it was war - nobody really cared what was in Levi’s pants. Especially since Hange was a revered and respected figure among them, proudly a scientist before anything else and indifferent to the concept of binary gender. Nobody dared question them, not even the new recruits. That was how imposing and influential they were.

Still, Erwin was going to see him naked. Erwin was his boyfriend. They were going to have sex at some point, right? What then? Would he flee before that ever happened? Not Erwin, Levi thought. Right?

“I’m glad you agree.” Erwin made his way into his private quarters and set him down in the soft embrace of his bed, his head cushioned by plush pillows. It smelled of the commander in the most pleasant way, and it was warm, too. As Erwin disappeared into the bathroom, Levi had to restrain himself from snuggling into the covers and inhaling the strong scent.

The sound of water running trickled into Levi’s ears through the open door. He was tired, so very tired. He’d never allowed himself to fully acknowledge that, even after a long and hard-fought battle with the monsters beyond the walls.

Erwin reappeared, approaching the bed with a look of love in his eyes. Did he like seeing Levi sprawled out on his covers?

“Can I undress you?” He questioned politely.

Levi’s stomach did a somersault. “Uh…y-yeah...I guess.” He stammered out.

Erwin clucked his tongue again. “Levi. If you feel at all uncomfortable with me assisting you in that way, I can turn my back and let you undress yourself. You don’t have to consent to this if you don’t want to.”

Levi decided that he wanted Erwin to help him. It was better that way. “Go ahead. I don’t mind it.”

Erwin removed his boots first, skilful fingers tangling with the buckles and straps along his toned legs easily. Every brush of his hand against his thigh made him tingle with nerves, his cock twitching slightly at the contact. The straps free, he unclasped his cape and draped it over the edge of the bed, working with the ones on his chest. His shirt finally stripped off, Erwin took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s scarred and slim torso. 

He was a slight, lean man, but it was a serious understatement to say that he was well-muscled. His skin was taut over his pecs, nipples tightening slightly at being exposed to the open air. His abdomen was modelesque and well-cut from endless toil, rippling with battle scars. Shadowing his chest were two particularly prominent scars, which had faded a little, but still stood out compared to the ones he’d earned beyond the walls. It was a trying task for Levi to steady his heartbeat as Erwin trailed a finger under his left pectoral muscle, along the clean scar there. 

He remembered the tumultuous restlessness he’d felt during the healing period, and how painful it had been. He’d spent his gangster years binding in a way that he'd learned after coming to the surface was unsafe and detrimental to his health. 

One of the first things he did when he joined was get his surgery, which was - surprisingly - skillfully done. Erwin had paid for it, he remembered. He had also paid for his hormone therapy, which was more of an experiment done on him than anything tried and tested. And yet somehow, he’d collected mostly positive results, much to his relief and Hange's delight.

One thing that had both confused and excited him was his bottom growth, about which Hange had been equally excited for separate reasons. Part of him wanted to have the commander’s plush lips around his cock. 

And just as that thought crossed his mind, Erwin began to unbutton his pants. He shivered with the tension, the sensation of cotton sliding off of his legs and the commander’s face so close to his crotch making all the blood rush to the lower half of his body.

The last of his garments off, only one thing remained, which was his underwear. Erwin’s eyes caught his, asking for permission.

Levi scoffed in feigned annoyance. “Go ahead, you idiot.”

Fingers hooked under his waistband, and the undergarment slipped past his ankles before he had steeled himself. He didn’t want his eyes to wander between his legs, so instead he focused them on Erwin’s face. There was a glaze of arousal in his eyes like sunlight hitting ice over a lake and melting it down.

“You’ve gotten bigger.” He noted with a burdened voice. Then, he tore his eyes away and rested them on Levi’s. A hand laid over another hand, almost. Of course he wasn’t having those kinds of thoughts. He had just come back from a very exhausting and, frankly, terrifying mission, so such things should be far from his mind, and his loins. And yet-

“Ah. Sorry. You’re tired. I shouldn’t provoke you like that.” He noted the slight stiffening of Levi’s prick. “You should be in a hot shower right now, if not for my blundering delaying of time.”

Erwin began to strip off his shirt, which did absolutely nothing to ease Levi’s poor heart sending blood between his thighs. He bit his bottom lip. Erwin looked an even larger man once half naked. His muscles bulged under his skin, his biceps powerful, his pecs slightly flexed. And yet he also looked soft, like Levi could rest his head between those muscles and fall asleep. Hair and scars only made his torso more appealing to Levi. 

Then, off with his pants. Levi swallowed a lump in his throat. His member was massive, resting between his legs that stood like solid pillars on either side. There was soft hair on his thighs, too. Was he seriously stripteasing him? There was a small look of satisfaction on his face when his eyes glanced over Levi briefly before his linen drawers came off, revealing the treasure beneath. Levi hadn’t seen a whole lot of good-looking cocks in his life, but what he saw right then was enough to ensnare his breath. Was it just him, or did Erwin’s balls look heavy?

“Come on.” Erwin coaxed, scooping him up like a child against his warm chest, carrying him into the light of the bathroom. The shower was running steamy water. “I’m going in with you.”

At this point, his whole body had flushed a flowery shade of pink. He thought of the imposing column that was Erwin’s cock entering his insides, and squirmed. He nearly lost his footing when the commander set him down, pulling back the curtain and inviting him into the hot water. His heart stammering like a schoolboy in front of a crowd, he stepped onto the slick tiles, letting the downpour envelop him.

Behind him, Erwin followed. A thought popped into his head. Was he going to have his hands on him, washing him, rubbing soap into his flesh and massaging his scalp? The idea sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t take this strain.

“Anything on your mind, Levi?” Erwin asked as he stepped in beside him. The man was truly and undeniably beautiful.

“Nothing.” He looked down at the rivulets of hot water running between his toes towards the drain. “Are you planning on washing me?”

Erwin chuckled in his soft, deep voice, so robust and yet gentle, tickling something inside him. “Is there a problem with that?” He asked with honest concern and curiosity.  
Levi sucked in an uneven breath, steeling himself. He was fine. This was Erwin he was with; kind, unwaveringly adoring and supportive Erwin. He was a little electrified by the thought, actually. Erwin’s hands on him didn’t scare him anymore. Sure, he was a little shy, but there was no place for fear here.

“No, no. Not at all. I just didn’t expect you wanting to join me. Or...to see me like this.”

Erwin placed his hands on his shoulders. Warm, bracing, and gentle, in an embracing stream of tender water.

“I think I understand what it is you’re feeling. I don’t know what you’ve been through before, but I can assure you that I find you absolutely stunning in a state of undress. I am not disappointed at all. Nor do I only see you for your body. You are you. And I love you for who you are." What exactly did that mean, Levi wondered. No, that was a lie he told himself. He knew exactly what it meant, and it made his heart flutter with a new sensation. It wasn't fear, not at all. "Your feelings of discomfort with your body are entirely valid and your own, naturally. As someone who loves you, it is my job to alleviate those feelings as best as I can. So tell me if I am doing anything wrong, or if you want me to do anything for you.”

Levi looked up at him tentatively. “Well…I suppose I wouldn’t mind...you know…” He averted his gaze, a dusting of rose on his cheeks. “...doing it. But only if you want to.”

Erwin looked so loving, seeing right through him, his pupils blown. This couldn’t be real. Nobody had ever wanted him like this. No one had ever wanted him for who he was, instead of his painful exterior. “That sounds lovely.” He ran a hand through the captain’s half-damp hair. He shivered as though there was a sudden draft, but instead his skin was hot.  
Erwin leaned in to press his lips to the back of his neck. “I can’t wait to make you feel good after such a long journey. You’re so tirelessly brave, you know that? You deserve to be pampered.” Again, another electrified chill snaked down his spine.

He began soaping up Levi’s dark locks, Levi squinting though the commander was careful not to let any suds fall into his eyes. He slathered it on his hands and began rubbing up the captain’s sides, lingering on his hips and stroking up to his chest. He felt so warm, soaking up the the lavishly hot water with his very large, very strong boyfriend softly touching and cleaning him, his body inches from his back

Soon enough, his hands strayed down into lower territory, massaging his thighs and ass. Erwin didn’t intend to make it sound as erotic as he did, but when he leaned in close to Levi’s ear from behind with an honest question, the captain had to stifle a grunt.

“Can I clean you up down there?” He questioned innocently. “I mean...if we’re going to have sex, it’d be prudent.”

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. “Yeah...go ahead.”

Erwin’s hands traveled down his front and began to scrub the trail of hair from his abdomen to the heat between his legs. He wasn’t needy with his touches, just responsibly washing him, though he could feel his palpable restraint.

He spread the captain’s legs and let the water flood there, rubbing and shallowly fingering him until the captain was practically keening, restraining his hips from thrusting into his hands. Erwin pulled away and spread his ass, his hands unfailing to neglect that area too. 

By the time the captain’s body was fully addressed and tended to, his cuts disinfected and the dirt scoured away, his yearning was unbearable. He watched in awe as the commander washed himself, wanting to assist, but forgetting to speak in his mesmerized state. It was unbelievably erotic, his great hands touching himself with an unchanging look on his face.

A small whine escaped Levi’s lips, and Erwin’s eyes shot up. He smiled gracefully.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been teasing you. And after all your hard work.” He leaned in to kiss his lips chastely, again ruffling his hair.

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I can handle it.” 

Erwin gave his slick groin a look, and Levi swallowed sharply. “Well, he says otherwise.” He spoke, referring to his dick.

He turned the handle on the faucet and the shower ceased.

Once Erwin had toweled them both dry - of course in his naturally loving way - he once again gathered Levi in his burly arms and deposited him on his bed. The captain shuddered intensely and thoroughly, the chill passing through his entire body. The idea that he was really going to get fucked senseless scared him a little, but it also started a small fire inside of him. His legs quivered as he lay there, waiting for it to begin.

But it wasn’t like he’d imagined. Erwin’s hands were so gentle that he hardly noticed when they’d landed on him, smoothing his hair. He was going to have sex, yes, but it was with Erwin. Someone whose love for him was overwhelming. He smiled to himself as the blond’s hands traveled down his sides, petting him affectionately.

“You’re so handsome.” He spoke softly. “So strong and brave and beautiful.” He leaned in to press his tongue against Levi’s lips.

The smaller man allowed the entry, letting Erwin’s warm, wet tongue explore his mouth with relish and yet patience. He felt as though he was moving in some thick syrup, everything slow and sweet. 

Erwin seemed to be savoring every second of the kiss, every part of Levi’s mouth, and Levi felt the same. He cupped the back of his head with his hands, long fingers clinging to the blond’s soft golden hair. He inhaled softly, sucking on Erwin’s long, hot tongue, the fervor between his thighs quickly growing while fully exposed, eagerness pooling in his belly.

They were both completely stripped of clothing, which seemed at the moment nothing more than silly scraps of cloth separating their bodies from colliding.

Levi didn’t think with shame about his body, or about how it wasn’t the same as Erwin’s, but instead about how right it felt to be naked with him. He stifled a small gasp as the commander’s smooth, warm, muscled thigh ground into his dick, and into the slippery folds that enveloped it.

His huge but gentle hands roamed over his body, revisiting the curve of his waist and settling just above his hips, calloused thumbs rubbing slow circles into his flesh as his lips made a slick, wet noise against his and his tongue slipped further down his throat. 

He hungrily swallowed his tongue, pressing his own to the underside of Erwin’s, and they continued their ardent dance as his thigh pressed up against his wetness even further, making him whine into his mouth. The hands against his skin made him shiver as they worked their way up to his chest, tracing the scars under his chest, groping slightly at his pecs

He finally pulled away with a sloppy suctioning sound, his eyes misted with lust, and began to trail kisses between his pecs, down his abdomen, pausing to dip his tongue into his navel before continuing his track down to his mons, pausing to inhale the scent of his clean, clipped dark curls. Levi’s legs twitched at the touch, and tightened around Erwin’s head. 

And speaking of head, the captain couldn’t help but allow his eyes to stray between the commander’s thighs to his member, which was growing increasingly harder by the second. It pleased him a little to think that just the sight and feel of his body had made Erwin harden. He really had a fine cock, veined and thick and almost appearing to be sculpted from marble if not for the red tinge to its moist tip.

His lips began to descend between Levi’s nether lips, the warmth and wetness of his mouth connecting with that of Levi’s pussy, his fingers that had been on his waist lowering to his thighs to spread them apart.

He smiled his signature angelic smile. “You look beautiful spread out like this, my love.” Erwin’s godlike, commanding voice was so soft and sweet, which only made its power more affecting. “You’ve got such a nice cock. So hot and wet and red, poor thing.” He breathed, mouth a centimeter from his heat.

He tentatively dragged his tongue between his lips, slightly dipping into his dripping entrance, and the captain shivered and fluttered his eyelids. Looking down at those piercing blue eyes from between his legs was enough to set his veins on fire, but when his tongue lapped experimentally at his stiff little cock, his whole body tensed in pleasure.

“P-please…” He begged in a halting voice. “Fuck me already.”

Erwin smirked, leaning in to kiss his tip. “Mmh...I want to take my time with you, darling.” His lips left his cock and his tongue slid inside of him, beginning to rub his insides and venture ever deeper into him, until he found the tender spot his mouth had been searching for, pressing and thrusting into it until Levi’s whole body convulsed in bliss. Slipping the appendage nearly out and swirling around his entrance, his right hand trailed down to finger at his straining prick, pinching and rubbing small circles around it as his tongue thrust back into him. 

Before he knew it, the heat straining inside of him spilled out, his legs shuddering and his head floating as he came into Erwin’s mouth. Erwin lifted one of his bushy brows in amusement.

“Unwound already?” He seemed fascinated by Levi’s responses and reactions, every inch of his perfect, battle hardened body that was somehow so quick to come undone around the commander. “I suppose that’s expected, since no one’s ever touched you like this before.”

Levi looked away, coming down from his high with a lightheadedness. “I’ve done this before.” He admitted. “But it wasn’t the same. Not like with you. I was young, and inexperienced, and I didn’t know what I was doing. Half of the time, I was forced into it by bigger, stronger men than me. Not like this.” He stammered, a little ashamed.

Erwin frowned, eyes deep with understanding as he leaned in to kiss his soft lips again, hands rubbing his shoulders affectionately as he inhaled his scent. There was so much love in his kiss, Levi was sure he’d shatter. But he didn’t. His heart had grown wings and had begun to soar in his chest. Erwin had just made him come, and he had come hard. It felt so good to be loved by him, to be touched by him.

Erwin pulled away, his pristine blue eyes meeting his and filling them with his adoration. “I promise never to force you into something like this. If you want me to stop, tell me. I want you to feel my love and to feel good. You of all people deserve to feel wonderful. I just wish I could give you everything. That I could protect you.”

Some fluttering feeling beat inside of Levi’s chest, welling up there and making his insides turn to jelly. He looked away. “Tch. There’s no need for the needless sentiment. I already know, you dumbass. But this is war. You can’t protect me. Now please, make me come again.” He wasn’t finished, though. “I love you, too. I love you so much, god damnit.” He smiled weakly, and Erwin’s eyes wrinkled at the corners. 

He had such a majestic, kind face. He was such a good, beautiful man, Levi thought. No matter how coldly calculating and ruthless he could be on the battlefield, with all of his risks and gambles, he truly was a beautiful man.

Erwin’s cock was immeasurably hard - Levi felt it brush against his thigh and had to bite his bottom lip. Was he really going to enter him?

The blond man’s lips yet again latched onto his cock, sucking and swirling as he brought his hand down between his legs, slipping a finger inside of him just up to the first knuckle. Levi stifled a gasp as Erwin’s tongue rubbed his dick just right, the thick digit inside of him beginning to thrust slowly yet steadily, the pace and depth increasing as he added a second finger, scissoring him apart to better allow him accommodation for what was to come. 

When his thrusts again reached a certain depth that made Levi squirm, he curled his fingers inside of him, and the captain had to hold himself back from moaning. Erwin noticed this, humming in dissatisfaction around his cock, sliding his lips off of the enlarged nub to speak.

“You shouldn’t conceal your lovely sounds from my ears, you know.” He gave his insides a slight jab at just the right angle, and Levi finally unlocked his lips, letting the loveliest, softest groan float into the room. He knew that the captain would have become incredibly flustered at his words and even cuss at him if not for his being consumed by erotic bliss.

Erwin resumed his regular thrusting pace as he carefully slipped in a third finger, crashing inside of him to the very base of his second knuckle. The pace mounted so quickly that the poor captain could hardly keep up, this time more soft grunts and whines escaping his lips as his legs twitched in pleasure. 

A fourth finger was added, and the captain felt that he was pushing his limits, his gut clenching around the boiling heat within, chest rising and falling as though he was sprinting a marathon, eyes practically rolling back in his head. Thumb rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts, Levi’s mind was progressively going blank, legs spasming helplessly. 

And then, the warm, thick fingers left his insides, and his thumb abandoned his clit, leaving him feeling empty and needy. He was so close, so desperate. Erwin pressed a kiss to his swollen lips and stood up to fetch a condom and roll it on, and his oil, which he slathered generously on his fully erect dick, from which beads of precum dribbled, making Levi’s mouth water as he looked on through half-lidded eyes.

He climbed on top of the captain, whose head rested wearily against the pillows, body twitching anxiously to be touched, burning up with anticipation. Slick stained Erwin’s sheets, Levi’s fingers still digging into them though Erwin’s hands were gone. One of them quickly found his hand, fingers intertwining while coated in Levi’s juices, and Erwin pressed a kiss to the captain’s battle-scarred and taut stomach.

“Are you ready for me, dear?” He questioned in a husky voice.

Levi was barely able to hear him, drowning in the depths of his desire. “Y-yeah…” He mumbled listlessly. “Go ahead…please…” He spread his tremulous legs for Erwin’s access, and Erwin pressed the tip of his cock to Levi’s slick entrance. If he wasn’t careful, he would slip in too fast and fill him up before he was ready for him - that was just how wet and gaping to be filled he was.

He began to penetrate him slowly, sliding until the captain was full, stretched out around his member so prettily, eyelids fluttering once again as he clutched the sheets in a death grip. Erwin wondered how quickly he would come apart. He was close already. Both of them were. He began to thrust inside of him at a gentle pace, just enough to make Levi whimper.

“F-faster…” He pleaded in a small voice, spreading his legs even further apart for him. “Please…”  
Erwin’s lips quirked as he picked up his pace, slipping in and out of the captain with relish. Soon enough, he was crashing into the captain’s sweet spot, pounding him until tears sprang forth in his eyes, grunting himself at the feeling of being enveloped and squeezed tight as sweet moans bounced off the walls, the captain’s fingers wrapping around his neck and digging into his flesh. 

Looking down at his drooling, ecstatic expression, eyes rolling back in pleasure, lips spilling sweet nothings, things couldn’t be better. Levi’s endless and out-of-character babbling was a sure sign of his orgasm approaching, and Erin felt the same sensation inside of him.

Levi let out a sharp cry as his insides tensed around Erwin’s massive length, and Erwin grunted in reply, breath catching in his throat as his own body spasmed and they came together with the commander still inside of him, thrusting through his high.

When they both finished, completely weak from their orgasms, Erwin tied off the condom and tossed it away, dropping back down into the bed to cuddle his boyfriend close.

“You know…” He murmured against Levi’s ear. “We should really stay like this, sharing the same bed and living quarters, sharing our lives. We should get married.” He mused sleepily.

Levi grunted in reply. “You’re an idiot. What would everyone else say about it?”

Erwin smiled, pulling him closer to his chest. “They already know. And I don’t care what anyone else has to say about us, anyways. And I know. I know I'm a fool.”

Levi snuggled into his tender embrace, taking in a good whiff of his comforting scent. “Yeah. I think I might be one, too.”


End file.
